The presence of three-dimensional (3D) imaging systems and three dimensional representations of physical environments are becoming more and more commonplace. However, oftentimes, rendering or placing of virtual objects within a 3D representation of the physical environments causes the object to stand out or appear out of place due to a lack of realism.